


destruction of private property

by braigwen_s



Series: just another day in republic city [1]
Category: Avatar: Legend of Korra
Genre: Everybody loves to make fun of Tenzin, Fluff and Humor, Friendship, Gen, Implied Sexual Content, Past Relationship(s)
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2018-12-07
Updated: 2018-12-07
Packaged: 2019-09-13 07:42:20
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 329
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/16888425
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/braigwen_s/pseuds/braigwen_s
Summary: The year is 186 AG, the location is Republic City, the President's Advisory Council is late or absent, and Chief of Police Mako, the Avatar (and her wife, of course) have time to go through an assorted backlog of information dating back decades.  Korra has a revelation, Saikhan is a little shit, and Mako is extremely tired.





	destruction of private property

“ _Tenzin_ has a criminal record?” said the Avatar, shocked and delighted, and Mako glared in disbelief until she slid the file over.

“Theft and destruction of private property,” muttered Saikhan, before he could open it. Then he squared his shoulders in the sharp way that conveyed an impression or mockery of Lin, and thumped his fist against his chest to indicate a heart - " _he stole and then destroyed her heart_ ," in other words - and it was suddenly very hard not to snort.

Looking back across the table after regaining self-control, he just caught the tail end of a gesture Asami was making at Korra, a tell-tale smirk on her face; she must have caught Saikhan’s insinuation, because she was going a step further in her own.

“Please, Madam Sato, can we stay on-topic?” he said, and thanked every spirit he could think of that the Council – and, thus, Jinora, as the Air Nation representitive – wasn’t present. He flipped the file open and skimmed through the page in question; there were a few minor infractions, consisting of one or two airbending accidents, something that was clearly Bumi’s fault, and, on the page after that –

Something he definitely wished that he hadn’t had to read the kanji for, most probably dictated by a pissed-off or smug Toph.

“Please,” he said again, taking care to rearrange his pai sho face, “I’d racked up more owed community service than that by the time that I’d turned ten.”

That shut everyone up, at least – nobody would ever quite come to terms with the Chief being a former Triad hustler, even if he’d been more than a decade straight-and-narrow.

Shut up everybody except Korra at least – he really shouldn’t have expected any more of her.

“He could’ve … _worked his sentence down_ , couldn’t he?”

Nope, nope, nope, nope, nope, nope, nope.

There was a laugh from the doorway, and everybody stood.

“President li Moon, ma’am,” he said tiredly, “please tell me you heard none of that.”

 


End file.
